Hotshot's Crusade
by Benji The Vampire Confuser
Summary: Sequel to Hot Time in the Old Town Tonight. Hearken back to the Infinity Crusade, and enjoy the tale of Hotshot's role during that historic event.
1. Default Chapter

**Hotshot's Crusade**

**by Benji: The Vampire Confuser**

_All major characters are the property of Marvel Comics, except for Hotshot who is owned by the author. Author's note: Just in case you can't tell, this takes place during Infinity Crusade._

**Chapter 1**

Will Davidson, now called Hotshot by his friends, drove slowly through the quiet suburbs of Burlington Vermont. It had taken some practice to be able to drive with only one eye. But after a while, he'd gotten the hang of it.

The small metal cross that he wore around his neck had been a gift for his tenth birthday. It was one of the few things that had not been destroyed in the explosion that had destroyed his apartment.

Dark rain clouds had begun to gather in the sky, fitting his mood. _Not surprising, considering what I'm about to do._ he thought. _Maybe I should have done this a long time ago._

"I don't understand why you didn't decide to do this earlier." Jubilee said from the passenger seat, echoing his thoughts.

"I guess I just wasn't ready." he replied. He made a right turn into Burlington Cemetery. "I'm still not sure I'm ready." he said softly.

As he pulled onto the narrow paved road that ran through the cemetery, it began to rain. But despite the gloom, there was a bright light in the sky. Will looked out the window, and could not believe his eyes. He stopped the car suddenly and stared in amazement at the sight before him. Hanging in the air above the cemetery, was a giant, glowing cross.

"My God," he murmured, and crossed himself.

"What are you looking at?" Jubilee asked.

The cross faded away leaving him seeing spots as his eyes adjusted to the sudden illumination change. "Uh, nothing." he said, still reeling from the vision he'd just received. "Tell you what, let's walk from here."

_She didn't see it._ he realized. _What in God's name is going on?_

At the same time that Hotshot received his vision, other super powered beings all over the world also saw images of the symbols of their religion in the sky. All knew that something important was about to happen. But just how important, none could guess. Normal people as well suddenly stopped what they were doing and stood trancelike for a moment. When they snapped out of it, they were all in a very good mood.

* * *

Will stood looking at the four graves before him. His parents', his sister's, and his own. It had been declared that he had been killed in the explosion in his apartment. He wondered how many people had come to his funeral. He regretted that he had to let all his friends believe him dead, but it was for the best.

The rain began to fall harder as he stood gazing at the graves. He had thought that he'd dealt with the pain, but he was wrong. Before her death, he and his twin sister Rebbecca had been inseparable. For seven years, no matter what, they had been there for each other. Then, the one time they were separated, she had been killed.

She'd been playing in the tall grass, and had been stung by a bee. Being mute from birth, they never heard her scream. They found her and hour later, dead from an allergic reaction.

_I never should have left her._ he thought, tears beginning to fall from his eyes. _If I had been there, maybe I would have been able to do something. And my parents, maybe I couldn't help the way I was born, but I should have been more careful. If I hadn't slipped, and used my power where others could see, maybe they'd still be alive. They were killed because I was careless._

After two months, all the pain, guilt, and remorse came flooding back, drowning him in a sea of despair. He was glad that it was raining, for some reason he didn't want Jubilee to see him cry.

She took his hand, and he squeezed it gratefully. Over the time since his parents' murder, she had been there for him. Always reminding him that despite all that he had lost, he had still gained so much.

"Will."

He looked at her. "Yeah Lee?" he asked.

"I didn't say anything." she said, looking confused.

"No Will Davidson," said a kind voice behind him, "She did not speak. I did." Hotshot turned and saw a golden skinned woman standing behind him. He gaped in awe.

"My God..." he said.

"Close." she said smiling. "Goddess."

"What do you want?" he asked reverently.

"You have been chosen Will Davidson. Because of your faith and the pain you feel at the death of your family, you have been chosen, along with many others, to take part in a glorious crusade. Together we will rid the universe of it's pain and suffering. Will Davidson, will you join me?" A portal opened behind her, glowing with a holy light. Hotshot had made his decision before she'd finished her question.

"Yes." he said softly. It seemed as though he could hear many voices all crying out the same answer at the same time. He walked slowly towards the portal. He felt something restrain him, and he shrugged it off. He felt a strange exhilaration as he entered the portal, and then he felt nothing.

* * *

Jubilee watched in amazement and concern as Hotshot held a conversation with thin air, her apprehension growing with every word. Then without warning a portal appeared in front of him, and he began to walk towards it as if he were in some sort of trance.

"Will no!" she cried. She grabbed his arm with both hands and tried desperately to pull him back, but he shrugged her off and entered the portal which disappeared.

"Oh no." she whispered. She ran back to the car, and grabbed the car phone.

* * *

Will found himself in the middle of a field with a veritable who's who of heroes. Some, he recognized from X-Factor. Others, like Spider-Man and Captain America he recognized from the news. He was happy to see that some of the X-Men had been chosen as well. At least he would not be totally among strangers. Though he was disappointed that Jubilee had not been chosen.

"Where are we?" asked Black Knight.

"Don't look like Kansas to me, Toto." replied Multiple Man.

"Not Earth either." added Sue Storm. "Look around." A quick examination of the area did not reveal much more information. They were in a barren field of grass dotted with trees. Forests and mountains could be seen not far off.

"Somehow," Hotshot said, "I thought Heaven would have more people in it."

"No sign of animal life anywhere." Cap. said. Then, the ground upon which they stood began to tremble.

"You folks feel what I'm feeling?" Wonder Man asked.

"No I'm not horny at the moment Wonder Man, but thanks anyway." Hotshot said with a grin.

"NO! I mean the earthquake! At least tremors."

Then, before them, the ground broke open, and something began to emerge from the shaking earth.

"Look over there!" yelled Spider Man, pointing to the rising building. As it continued to rise, they could see that it was a massive cathedral. When the building had completely emerged from the ground, a glow emanated from the crack between the double doors. Slowly, they began to open.

"There's someone behind those doors!" Wolfsbane cried fearfully. Then they saw who it was, and all fear left them. Wolfsbane, Living Lightning, and Hotshot bowed reverently as the Goddess emerged from the cathedral. The others simply stared in awe.

"Welcome my children," the Goddess said kindly. "To Paradise Omega!"

To Be Continued...


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Hotshot studied the computer in the grand hall of Paradise Omega. He was in awe of the level of technology displayed, but at the same time he felt disillusioned. He'd not expected technology in heaven, or indeed for God to require technology. But then, he'd also not expected God to be a woman. He'd always believed that God was neither male or female, that God just was.

He really didn't know what he had expected. Angels with wings? Dead presidents? As he let these thoughts run their course he finally thought, _Ahh who cares._ He looked up as the Goddess began to explain their purpose for coming here. She stood against a wall that bore the symbols of every religion he'd ever heard of, and even some that he didn't recognize.

"Behold the grandeur of Paradise Omega, My followers! Greet the second coming, the dawn of the Goddess! From this temple we will cleanse the spirit of the universe my chosen ones! The sins of the past will be purged, and once again the Supreme one will smile on this reality."

_Ah ha,_ Hotshot thought. _So she's not God per se, just one of his many servants. Sort of like Jesus' twin sister I guess._

"My children, prepare yourselves for enlightenment!"

Not everyone was listening, Hotshot noticed. Most were too much in admiration of the building itself which was indeed awe inspiring. It was larger than any cathedral he'd ever seen on Earth. Suddenly he began to wonder, were they in Heaven? Or on another planet?

He forced himself to pay attention, which was not actually all that difficult, and began to listening with rapt attention.

"No ordinary cathedral is this we stand in, my flock." the Goddess continued. "Within these walls rest all that we require to accomplish our holy mission."

Hotshot once again found himself distracted. This time by the sight of Fire Lord and Silver Surfer. These were heroes that he had heard of, but had never seen. Then his attention drifted once more to the computer.

_This is so cool._ he thought grinning.

Then, when the Goddess began to explain the computer, he began listening again.

"I present thee with the most advanced communications equipment to spread the good word."

_Of AT&T's new calling plan._ Hotshot thought.

"There are also teleportation banks so that the Supreme One's will can be carried out anywhere in the galaxy. Any need shall be satisfied."

_Any need?_ Hotshot silently told himself to get his mind out of the gutter. He responded with; _Bite me._

"We stand ready, my Goddess to take up this hallowed trust." Moondragon said. "Tell us how we may serve you."

* * *

Jubilee looked sadly at the list of missing heroes: Storm, Phoenix, Archangel, Invisible Girl, Dare Devil, Namorita, Silhouette, Spider Man, Quicksilver, Dr. Strange, Wonder Man, Captain America, Puck, Shaman, Talisman, Windshear, Sasquatch, Thor, Sersi, Sleepwalker, Crystal, Hercules, U., Multiple Man, Wolfsbane, Scarlet Witch, Black Knight, Living Lightning, Moon Knight, Mr. Fantastic, and Hotshot.

She heard the remaining heroes spout off their theories on what had caused the disappearances, but she was too upset to listen. Black Cat sat with her, she too was too worried to pay much attention to what was going on. _Figures,_ she thought. _I finally meet a guy I really like, and I lose him._

"I just got off the comlink with the Mentor of Titan. Fire Lord and Silver Surfer are also missing."

Jubilee distractedly added them to the list. "It never rains but pours."

Suddenly, there was a large commotion in the center of the room. Drax, Pip, Mr. Fantastic, and another man she didn't recognize had materialized in the room without warning. "Greetings, my fellow doers and shakers." Pip said.

Hulk was the first to recover from his surprise. "It's Drax!" he growled.

"And that Troll Pip!"

"And they've got a brother with them!" Night Thrasher added.

"Not ta mention my missing buddy, Reed!" Thing didn't hesitate, as far as he was concerned, he found the culprits. "Doesn't take a genius ta figure we're finally meetin' the baddy behind all our current problems!" Thing shoved the unfamiliar man.

"You talkin' to me?" the man asked, surprised.

"Ya got some nerve kidnappin' a member of the F.F., Bub! I oughta-" Thing broke off when the man suddenly grew several inches taller. "Holy cow!"

"You ought to what?" the man challenged.

"Go to sleep." Drax said, and brought his fist down on Thing's head, smashing him into the floor.

"Bad move Drax." the man chastised. "I don't think Lumpy's friends are going to take kindly to it." Wolverine, Hulk, She Hulk, Rogue, Speedball, Strong Guy and Night Thrasher glowered menacingly at them. "See what I mean?"

"Hey, no one treats the Thing like that except me!" Hulk said.

"'Bout time something started happening around here!" Wolverine grinned.

Eager to be doing something, Jubilee joined them. She blasted at Pip with her fireworks, but he teleported out of the way. Wolverine and Speedball had no better luck.

Jubilee looked around the room for Pip. She'd never liked the obnoxious, rude little asshole.

"One of us around here is enough." she said.

The strange man easily defeated Strong Guy and Night Thrasher with one punch each, and She Hulk's blow had no effect on him. Naturally, Hulk and Drax were duking it out. The fight did not last long though. Mr. Fantastic put a stop to it quickly. Jubilee sank back into her chair. She felt a little better, and started paying closer attention. She crossed Mr. Fantastic off the list. She found out that the strange man's name was Maxam, and that he and the Infinity watch were on their side. It seemed that Warlock, MoonDragon, and Gamorea were missing as well. "Big deal. We were never to fond of them anyway."

* * *

Hotshot stood with the other heroes and listened to the words of the Goddess. It did not occur to him that she'd not stopped talking since they got here. He doubted the Apostles had ever called Jesus on his tendency to prattle. So he wouldn't worry about hers.

"I have already brought peace and tranquility to this region of space."

"How?" Silver Surfer asked. He seemed to have the most doubts and questions of all of them.

"My mere presence is responsible." the Goddess answered. "But I alone cannot bring about such bounty throughout the entire universe. Only with your aid, my true believers, can such a miracle come to fruition. Universal will can bring about galactic salvation."

"How can we tap into this will?"

"How should I know?" Hotshot asked.

"With the help of divine guidance." The Goddess ignored the snickers that Hotshot's joke inspired, though a quick smile crossed her face. "With the aid of heavenly gifts!" Behind her, a large irregular sphere appeared. It looked like a...

"Behold the Cosmic Egg!"

_Now there's a name to inspire people to action._ Hotshot thought sardonically. _The Cosmic Egg. Hee hee. No one ever made a Cosmic Omelet without breaking a few Cosmic Eggs. Okay I'm done._

"I did gather 30 cosmic containment units from a dozen different realities!" The Goddess explained. "My spirit forged them into this single force you see before you! They are now far more than the sum of their parts! This be the reflector through which cosmic group consciousness shall become universal change! There are certain dreams no one entity should force upon reality. But billions of believers can alter the heavens. With your help, my children, this union shall be forged. Believe in me and we will deliver this universe from all the pain and sorrow which is now it's lot." The Goddess broke off when she saw the doubtful expression on Silver Surfer's face. "Do you trust in me, Silver Surfer?"

Silver Surfer, surprisingly, did not hesitate. "Yes." he said. "But I still must ask _how_ this wonderment will be realized. Experience has shown that the Cosmic Containment Units are nearly all-powerful...but not quite! The collected Infinity Gems are a far more potent force."

"True," the Goddess agreed, "But the Supreme One's servant, the Living Tribunal, has ruled that the Infinity Gems may never again be used in unison. Linked with a group soul the Cosmic Egg becomes the most powerful tool in this reality."

"But," Invisible Girl broke in, "Is there not a chance that Eternity, The Living Tribunal or some other cosmic entity might interfere with our great work?"

"We serve the Supreme will."

_Not me Will, but the supreme Will._ Hotshot thought.

The Goddess continued her sermon, explaining that neither Eternity or Infinity would interfere. Then, she slowly entered the egg, and assumed a Lotus position. "From within the Cosmic Egg I will awaken the Holy Spirit in every enlightened being in the heavens. I shall guide this collected consciousness to true bliss and holy salvation!" Finally she explained what would be required of her followers while she worked. She explained that they were needed to guard Paradise Omega while she used her power to bring about the same miracle to the rest of the universe.

_That's it? I'm a security guard?_ He got a vision of himself, walking through the complex holding a flashlight and whistling. He grinned in spite of himself.

"Let our holy crusade begin!" yelled Moon Dragon, the appointed leader while the Goddess resided within the egg. The room resounded with inspirational cries.

_Kill Whitey!_ Hotshot shouted. Wolfsbane, and several others turned and stared at him. Some had expressions of shock, some of confusion (better), and even more, to his relief, amusement.

"What?" he asked innocently.

* * *

Jubilee awoke from her doze as Nomad entered the room. She was amazed to find out that every crook in New York had gone strait.

_What the hell is going on around here?_ she thought.

Before she could wonder further, a cry erupted from the middle of the room.

"Northstar! Your sister!"

Northstar turned in shock. "Aurora? Oh lord!"

Aurora was lying on the floor, holding her head.

"What transpires?" Vision asked.

"Aurora is experiencing an identity shift!" someone explained.

"Multiple personalities?" Reed asked, interested. "How many?"

"Just two."

"Is Aurora's other self religious?" Vision asked Northstar.

"Very." Northstar answered.

Just then, Aurora rose shakily to her feet. "The Goddess... needs me..." she started.

"Bruce!" Reed shouted. "Grab her!" Hulk grabbed Aurora by the arm, restraining her.

For some reason this sent Northstar into a rage. "You lumbering Brute," he shouted, rushing at Hulk. "Take your hands off my sister!" Northstar bounced off Hulk.

"Somebody ought to cool Northstar down before he hurts himself!"

Reed caught Northstar and restrained him. "Settle down, Northstar. No one's going to harm your sister. In fact, we're going to help her."

Jubilee had a sudden adrenaline rush. This was her ticket to find Hotshot! She ran up to Reed.

"You're going to follow her aren't you." she said.

"Yes Jubilee we are. But I'm afraid you can't accompany us."

Jubilee started to protest.

"Look I know how you feel, but this is just a reconnaissance mission. We need to find out who we're up against before we do anything else."

* * *

Hotshot was monitoring the activity of the un-chosen heroes, and was therefore the second to know that they were coming. He would have been the first, but the Goddess had already known. He approached Moon Dragon with the news, but heard the Goddess tell her.

"Moondragon, have the faithful take up their assigned stations. We have company on the way."

_Duh, of course the Goddess would know._ he thought. _But isn't she busy with something else? Oh well, I guess she doesn't need to focus as much attention on her task as she let's on._"

Suddenly the planet upon which he stood was no more. Instead he found himself and the others standing on asteroids hovering in the void. He stood ready for action should the visiting heroes; Richards, Iron Man, or Vision try anything.

"Greetings non-believers." the Goddess said. "Welcome to Paradise Omega!"

_Or what's left of it anyway._ Hotshot thought.

"You have been allowed to touch down upon holy soil, unharmed, for one reason only. Know you that we are about the work of the Supreme One and no interference will be tolerated."

Then, as suddenly as they had left, he and the others were returned to the planet's surface.

"You have seen how impregnable our defenses are." The Goddess continued. "Return to your world and tell your fellow sinners that to cross our will would prove instantly fatal."

_You can cross any of the others,_ Hotshot thought, _But not me._

"We'll be more than glad to do that, you Goddess-ship," Richards replied. "But if you're really so all-powerful, why do you need all these followers?"

"I do not claim omnipotence." The Goddess said. Hotshot was impressed that she was ignoring the patronizing tone in Richards voice. "I too am a servant. I welcome and cherish the aid my faithful friends have given to me freely and of their whole hearts."

"My instrumentation indicates otherwise." Richards said.

Hotshot started.

"You dare question my word?" The Goddess was finally beginning to lose her temper.

"My scanner is picking up heavy telepathic energies being directed from your containment unit to the individuals in your retinue." Richards said.

Hotshot was stunned. He could understand how Richards would have doubts, he could only hope that Lee was half as understanding. But to stoop to such trickery to try to lure them away from their holy purpose? _Wait, what was our holy purpose again? Oh yeah._ Hotshot had not thought Richards capable of it.

"Lies!" Moondragon shouted and snatched the instrument from Richards' hand. "My mind gem would have picked up on any such telepathic activity. Moondragon is no one's thrall!"

"Are you certain?" Richards retorted.

"Yes." she replied without hesitation.

"Goddess, if you are truly about the Supreme One's work, let me extend an offer."

"Speak." Goddess said patiently.

"Present are some of the Earth's finest minds. Let us help you in your labors."

Hotshot crossed his arms and quietly snorted with derision as Richards tried to trick the Goddess into letting them help. _We're not that stupid, Richards._ he thought. _And neither is the Goddess._

Indeed, the Goddess was not fooled. "You would sabotage our loving labors at your first opportunity, Infidel." In her anger at being so insulted, she blasted the infidels back to Earth.

_Damn right._ Hotshot thought.

* * *

Jubilee had long since stopped listening to the endless bickering among the remaining heroes. She was surprised though, that not all thought the Goddess had to be stopped. She'd thought that that would be the one thing they would agree on.

* * *

"I go now to fulfill my part in the Supreme One's master plan." the Goddess said. "Through Moondragon I shall be with you."

"We shall not fail you!" Moondragon promised.

"Then Fare thee well, my children! I shall rejoin you on the other side of ultimate enlightenment! Pray for me, my little ones! Pray for the universe! And be strong!" With that, she vanished.

"Bye Mom." Hotshot said. Once again everybody turned and stared at him.

"What?"

To Be continued…


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Hotshot stood and watched from a distance as Dr. Strange and MoonDragon monitored the infidels' activities. It had been decided to use magical, rather than technological means to spy on them, for magic was not as easily detected.

Growing bored, he had seen no sign of Jubilee, he returned to the computer. Although he'd been forbidden to use the computer to watch the Earth's forces, he'd been instructed to monitor the Goddess' progress. The war between the Shi'ar and the Skrull empires had already been ended. He smiled. _I love a happy ending._ he thought.

* * *

"Stark has a new model of Quinjet ready for Avengers' use." Iron Man said, as preparations continued for the attack on the Goddess and her followers.

"There are two prototypes, and they're exactly what we're going to need." She Hulk said.

"It sounds as if it has already been decided how we intend to deal with this so-called Goddess." Professor Xavier interjected. "But I for one am not 100% certain she should be treated as a menace."

Jubilee was stunned when she heard Professor Xavier say that. His own students were missing, and he wasn't sure?

"Sir, security has picked up a possible incoming hostile on radar." reported one of the security guards.

"All right!" Jubilee said smiling. "I am so ready to vent some hostility!"

"That's the Absorbing Man!" Iron Man said. "He's a powerhouse but he's sure picked a bad time to take on the Avengers!"

"Yes," Hulk grinned, "And he's in for one rather large shock!"

_It'll be a massacre._" Jubilee thought as the Absorbing Man dropped down from the skylight.

"Hey, Muscles," said the Hulk, "Who would you like to take a crack at first?"

"I'm afraid you don't understand." the Absorbing man protested, looking shamefully at the huge group of heroes arrayed against him. "I didn't come here to fight. I came to surrender."

"Great." Jubilee said. "What does a girl need to do to get some action around here?"

* * *

Hotshot heard a shout behind him, and turned to find Sleepwalker fading away.

"Sister MoonDragon! Look!" Thor shouted. "Brother Sleepwalker is fading away!"

"Why is he deserting us?" MoonDragon asked, dismayed.

"Well his name's Sleepwalker," Hotshot remarked. "Maybe he woke up."

* * *

"What we have to decide among ourselves is how and if we are going to take action against this Goddess." Reed said.

"It's about time somebody got the ball rolling." Jubilee said.

"You're damn right Squirt." Hulk agreed. "I don't care if she is the embodiment of all good. I like having free will."

"I'm reluctant to automatically brand her a peril just because she's using techniques we don't agree with." Xavier said. "The results the Goddess is achieving far exceed any success we ever enjoyed using our current methods of operation."

"Interfering with her plan might prove a grave error." Spider Woman agreed.

"But even if she is a force for good," Beast said. "How can we be sure that good is truly in the best interest of the universe? Religious fervor has been known to lead mankind down some pretty disastrous paths in the past."

"But what if she is carrying out the will of some supreme being beyond our comprehension?" Guardian insisted. "Could not our well intended blundering cause more harm than anything the Goddess might do?"

Hulk finally lost his temper. "Give me a break!" He slammed his hand down on the table, smashing his glass. "That's just the kind of fuzzy-headed thinking I'd expect from a telepath! Maybe we ought to start wondering if your not among the Goddess' chosen few!"

Pip, who had been silent up till now decided to say his piece. "You know the chances are this Goddess is probably one of the good guys. After all, the Magus was Adams evil male side."

"What the Devil are you muttering about, Troll?" Hulk growled.

"Well, when Warlock was God he expelled all good and evil from himself. I seen it happen in the Infinity Well. That's how the Magus came to be. Didn't you guys know that? This Goddess sounds like she's got to be Adam's Good Feminine side. It was probably her that ripped off the Magus' Cosmic containment Units. Those are the trinkets Warlock's bad side nearly did in the entire universe a few months ago."

"You don't figure Warlock's mixed up in this mess," Speedball asked. "Do you?"

"Could be." Iron Man said. "I never did trust the guy far as I could throw him. I see no reason to trust his female side either."

"Are we willing to make such a sacrifice even to gain peace throughout the galaxy?" Reed said, ending all speculation. "Whether she be saint or sinner, the bottom line is that by not opposing the Goddess' plans we would in effect be surrendering the universe's free will." He looked around at the faces of the now silent heroes. "This debate has continued long enough." he continued. "The time has come for us to decide on a course of action; a vote must be taken. The majority is going to have to rule in this matter. It's the only way to avoid chaos."

"I agree, but I ask that the vote be postponed long enough for me to approach MoonDragon telepathically." commented the Professor.

"That's the Prof." Wolverine commented. "Always the peacemaker." For a long time, there was silence. Then without warning, Xavier screamed and collapsed.

"That enough proof for you?" Jubilee said angrily. The vote was unanimous. Preparations began immediately.

* * *

On Paradise Omega, preparations for a first strike against the un-chosen were well under way. Hotshot felt a twinge of doubt when he saw the size of the bomb that Hercules and Wonder Man were carrying, but quickly suppressed it.

MoonDragon entered the room after conferring with the Goddess.

"Dr. Strange, you may now open the mystic portal to Avengers' Headquarters. The rest of you..ready for battle!"

Hotshot sighed. "I'd hoped it wouldn't come to this."

When the portal opened, he rushed through with the others.

"Let there be Holy War!" MoonDragon shouted.

"Jihad! Blasphemers!" Hotshot shouted. "Infidels! Now you...aren't here."

"They must have departed after we terminated our mystic surveillance!" Dr. Strange said.

"If they're not here," MoonDragon said fearfully, "That means that they're on their way to Paradise Omega!"

"Do'h!" Hotshot said.

* * *

"Long range sensors are not picking up any activity." Reed said to Iron Man over the radio. "Which means the folks on Paradise Omega are unaware of our presence, Iron Man."

"Those adjustments you did to the cloaking system appear to have done the trick, Reed." Iron Man praised.

"But what happens when we come into visual range?" Vision asked.

"Hopefully, Vision," Reed replied, "We can get planet side so fast they won't have time to prepare an adequate defense against us."

"Even unprepared, I'm afraid the Goddess' worshippers will prove a most dangerous opponent." Iron Man said.

"Yes," Reed agreed sadly, "We'll be facing our former friends and allies in a no-holds-barred battle."

"Plus they'll be fired by the belief that they battle in God's name." Interjected Forge.

"Fatalities on both sides will be hard to avoid." Iron Man predicted.

Jubilee's blood froze when she heard this. Silently, she vowed that no matter what happened, she would not kill Hotshot. Suddenly a voice behind her froze it even more.

"Perhaps I can aide in minimizing yours during the upcoming confrontation." Thanos said. He went on to explain that he had planned a diversion that would allow them to get to Paradise Omega, and hopefully on the surface. They in turn would be a diversion for his own attack against the Goddess. He refused to explain his attack, but he told Reed that the details of his diversion would be in the computer.

"Why don't I trust this guy?" Jubilee muttered.

"Because Jubilation." Namor said. "He is not to be trusted."

* * *

Another unexpected shout caught Hotshot's attention soon after they returned.

"I return to you, my Goddess!" Sleepwalker said, as he emerged from his portal.

"And just in the nick of time, Sleepwalker!" MoonDragon said. "The cause is in need of your bizarre talents! Our enemies near and must be destroyed!"

Once again, Hotshot joined Madrox at the computer, scanning for their enemies while Dr. Strange searched mystically. Hotshot and Madrox were secretly trying to find them before Strange did. A sort of competition.

* * *

Jubilee looked incredulously at the plan that Thanos had set forth. Silver Surfer would charge himself almost to the point of overload, then Hulk and Drax were to steer him into the moon of Paradise Omega. The energy signature would also cause interference in the computers on Paradise Omega.

* * *

"Sister MoonDragon, the instrumentation is going crazy!" Hotshot called in dismay, his screen crackling with static.

"The computers say solar flare activity has knocked out most of our long range scanning capabilities!" Madrox confirmed. "We're flying blind!"

"This must be our enemy's doing!" MoonDragon said.

"No shit Sherlock." Hotshot said. "Wait, how could they cause this?"

"It matters not! All personnel, prepare to stave off a major assault!"

_Why are we always shouting all the time?_ Hotshot thought.

"The core of the energy phenomenon is headed directly at us!" Madrox said, astounded.

"It's what?" Hotshot asked incredulously.

"Can the computer identify the disturbance?" MoonDragon asked.

"No way! All the readings have shot way past the redline! We're in big trouble!"

Moondragon's eyes looked distant for a moment, she was obviously communing with the Goddess. Then she awoke. "We're on our own, my friends! Thor, teleport immediately to Station 7! Those manning the defensive screen, fire on anything that moves!"

"Except Thor." Hotshot said.

"I must ask you to postpone your levity for now Brother Hotshot." MoonDragon said.

"Sure no problem."

"30 seconds to impact!" Madrox yelled.

"Sister MoonDragon," Hotshot said, "The satellite defense system has visual contact with the incoming. It's the Silver Surfer!"

"Have all firepower directed at him."

"Satellites report that the fusillade appears to have no effect on the target."

"Invisible Girl! Crystal! Brace for impact or get out of there!" Hotshot shouted. Through the speaker he heard the sound of a tremendous explosion.

"We've got a hull breach!" Crystal's voice shouted over the radio. "I'm going to--Arrghh!" Another smaller explosion sounded.

"Invisible Girl to Cathedral..get us out of here..Now!"

As they appeared on the platform, a dupe and Aurora went to their aid.

"Satellite defense inoperable." Madrox said. "System automatically releasing space mines."

"That won't slow our adversaries down for long." MoonDragon said. "Reroute our resources to plan B! All personnel prepare to defend against ground assault."

"It's all you Madrox." Hotshot said, giving him a high-five to create another dupe to fill in for him.

Then he, and Namorita teleported to one of the sites to await their prey.

To Be continued…


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Jubilee felt useless as the ships approached Paradise Omega. After Thanos' diversion, the sensors detected mines ahead of them. Havok and Cyclops left the ship to dispose of them.

After a while, the word came from Havok that they were done. But before they could be brought back onboard, the ship lurched wildly, and Thor's hammer smashed through the front of the ships. "Double hull breach and propulsion down!" Reed cried. "The Quinjets are out of the picture! Everyone into the escape pods!"

Jubilee found herself in an escape pod with Black Cat and Namor.

"If I were you two," Namor said, "I'd brace for impact." There was a sudden jarring thud as the escape pod crashed to the ground.

"I'll go first." Black Cat said as she opened the door. She'd not taken two steps before she was felled by one blow from Namorita. Namor took off after her.

"Do not persist in this sister!" he cried.

"I will not fail the Goddess!" she retorted. A fierce aerial fistfight ensued.

Jubilee cautiously exited the escape pod. She checked Black Cat and found that she was alive. She heard a rustling in the bushes beside her, but before she could turn, Hotshot leaped at her and hit her with a right cross. Her shades flew off her face and clattered to the ground. She looked disbelievingly at her boyfriend.

"I pulled my punch, Lee." he said. "Believe me, I don't want to hurt you, but you mustn't interfere with what we're doing."

In answer, Jubilee blasted him. Now it was her turn to stand over him.

"I don't want to hurt you either Hotshot, but you've got to stop resisting us."

Hotshot stood slowly, and looked at her sadly. "I'd hoped it wouldn't come to this, Lee. I truly did." His knee shot up and hit her in the stomach. He followed with an uppercut to her jaw, and a kick to the back of her knees. Hotshot looked at her, unwilling to hurt her anymore.

Because was focusing all his attention on her, he failed to notice Namor charging at him. At the last minute, he saw him coming. He sent a blast of heat at him but missed. The force of Namor's punch shot Hotshot into a tree three feet behind him. The impact did more damage to the tree than to Hotshot. He stood, grinning.

"I'm sorry," he mocked, "Was that supposed to hurt?"

Namor was shocked. He'd held nothing back, how could this whelp still be standing?

"Maybe this will hurt!" a recently recovered Black Cat said. She slashed at him with the claws on both hands.

Hotshot screamed and clutched his wounds.

"Yeah," he said painfully, "That hurt." The claws had cut deep. Hotshot collapsed.

Namorita came to the aid of her friend. She hit Namor with enough force to knock him out, and send him crashing into Black Cat. Cat was down but not out, and Jubilee was starting to get up. Namorita dispatched them with one punch each, then stooped next to the unconscious Hotshot.

"Namorita to Cathedral. Hotshot and I have taken out Jubilee, Black Cat and Namor, but Hotshot is in need of immediate medical attention."

"Acknowledged, bring him here, then proceed to sector U2."

Namorita cradled Hotshot in her arms and took off towards the cathedral. Before she got there however, she stopped in midair and stared her eyes glazed over.

"Yes Goddess," she murmured. "Let it begin."

She saw a bright light on the horizon, as the sun exploded. She never knew what hit her as she was instantaneously engulfed in flame. Hotshot survived the holy fire of the super nova only to die in the vacuum of space. The same thing happened all over the universe.

But a split second later, everything was as it had been. Hotshot, and Namorita were still alive. It was as if the holocaust had never happened. Indeed, it hadn't except in theirs and the Goddess' mind. No one suspected the massive battle that took place on the astral plane that day, as Warlock, Thanos, and Professor X. defeated the Goddess.

Hotshot's wounds were healed, and he and the others were teleported to Avengers' Headquarters.

**Epilogue**

Jubilee sat on the dock outside the mansion. Her jaw still sore from the beating Hotshot had given her. She heard someone coming, but she didn't turn to look. She knew who it was.

"Hey Lee." Will shifted nervously from foot to foot.

"Hey." she said, not looking at him.

"I...I know you can't ever forget what I did, but...I...could you see your way clear to forgive me?" he asked.

Jubilee stood and faced him.

"Let me put it to you this way." she said. She threw her arms around his neck, and kissed him.

**The End**

_The Hotshot saga continues in..._

_X-Men of Tomorrow_

_also look for..._

_A Family Affair_


End file.
